Story
__TOC__ Prologue Storyline script "On the day the sun refuse to rise, it is said that twelve chosen humans of earth were blessed by the God of Destruction to wield a portion of his strength. Among them, Seven were chosen in the land of Asgar. Their deadly powers threatened each other, and war seemed to be inevitable. The Goddess Ellena, taking pity upon these acts of humans, selected a boy as her tool to prevent war, bestowing her powers deep within his consciousness. Evan, the granchild of the General of Terra Kingdom, sets out of a journey to fulfill his grandfather's will to unveil the secrets of his heirloom necklace. Accompanied by Karin, the girl whom Evan saved from a Goblin attack that destroyed everything she holds dear, Evan now journeys deep into the crisic world of the Seven Knights..." Yui's Song *Currently In progress Template:Chapter 1|Chapter 1: Start Template:Chapter 2| Chapter 2: Orcs Unknown location, Evan, Yuri and Ariel are facing Rachel, one of the Seven Knights. Rachel: "Evan, you need to calm down." Evan: "You guys are going to kill Karin! Aren't you?!" Rachel: "Be rational!! If the god of destruction awakens, it's all over!" Evan: "So you are asking Karin to sacrifice herself... to save this world?! I can't let that happen!" The game then asks the player to tap Multi Slash, one of Evan's skills to attack Rachel. Rachel got stunned and Yuri tells the team to move on. As the team moves on to the next stage, they meet Eileene, one of the Seven Knights. Eileene: "This is insane!" The game then asks the player to tap Shield of Order, another skill of Evan to prevent himself from Electrify from Eileene's active skill, Thunder's Lord Fury. Both Ruri and Ariel ere electrified except Evan. Evan: "How can you be so sure that the resurrection will be stopped if she dies?" Eileene: "Trust me! At this rate, the god of destruction will surely be resurrected! Think about it! This is for the good of the world." Heavenia: "Evan! I'm here to help!" Heavnia then appears as a friend leader, and the player needs to summon their friend's leader, then tap one of Heavenia's skill; Judgement's Sword to stun Eileene. Heavenia: "How can those who abandon their friends be trusted to save the world! Go Evan! You can do this! Save Karin!" Evan then moves on to the next stage alone, and meets three Seven Knights which are Rudy, Spike, and Kris. Rudy: "Evan, did you not listen to their warning?" Evan: "It doesn't matter! I will save Karin!" Rudy: "If saving this world requires sacrificing a life... That is a burden that we... the Seven Knights must bear!" Evan: "I refuse to abandon my ally for such a reason!" Rudy: "Then you leave me with no choice. I must stop you here." Rudy attacks Evan using Rush and stuns Evan. Evan mumbles in pain but he still stands. Evan: "I won't... give up!"! Spike says: "Then take this!" and Spike uses his skill; Serve Cold Earthquake to freeze Evan. Evan got frozen after he says the name of the one he must save, Karin... Evan's monologue: I knew that I wouldn't be able to beat them, but... I... won't be able to protect you any longer, Karin... I am so... sorry... Intro: "1 year ago..." * A conversation between Evan and Karin 1 year ago.... Karin: "Evan! Are you ready yet?" Evan: "Yeah, I'm done! I'll be right there!" Karin: "Hurry up! We're late!" Evan: "My bad! I'm here!" Karin: "Let's go!" Karin joins the team, and continues the conversation. Karin: "We are taking our first step to our journey!" Evan: "This day has finally arrived." After the player chooses the first stage of the adventure, the conversation continues. Karin: "Evan! You forgot about our allies!" A Seven Knight was added as the friend summon, and entered the stage. The conversation continues. Evan: "Whew! That was close. We made it out, Karin!" Karin: "You need to get stronger. Come, Evan." Player powers up Evan Karin: "Here's the hero that we found during our adventure. This hero will make you stronger!" Evan: "Whoa! Thank you, Karin. I feel stronger!" Karin: "You're welcome!" Karin: "Oh! I almost forgot! We can't go out without your weapon!" Player equips a weapon on Evan. Karin: "There's a weapon right there. You should equip it!" Evan: "Awesome! Thank you! Shall we go now?" Karin: "Evan, do you see that over there? Follow the Guide Quest to get rewards! It'll help you get stronger faster!" Blazing Desert (World 3) Leaving for Blazing Desert (3-1) Evan: Orcs coming out from underground... What is happening down there? Karin: I hope it's not an ominous sign... ???: Help!! Evan: Look! Orcs have raided the coach! We must help them! Raccoon: Who are you to get in my way? Stand back!! Lucy: Thank you for helping us. I am Lucy and this is Yui. None of us Wanderers were hurt thanks to you. Evan: Don't mention it. I am Evan, this is Karin. If you are wanderers, are you headed to Fodina? Yui: Yes, then suddenly Orcs came after us. Have Orcs and Goblins come back to Silent Mine? Lucy: Monsters running amok everywhere... The Seven Knight Kris killing his own men... Is there nowhere that is safe? Evan: Kris? Killed all his men? Yui: Yes, and kingdom Terra is in a state of emergency. Evan: Oh no... Nothing was wrong when we left. Lucy: What is the purpose of your travels? Karin: We are heading to the Three Tailed Fox Oasis in the Blazing Desert to get some information. Have you passed it on your way? Yui: Three Tailed Foxes? They're currently in high alert, and are in great need of help. But if you introduce yourselfs as our friends, you should be okay. Evan: Wow, thanks a lot for your help. Meeting Yuri (3-5) Evan: Wait! We are not here to fight. Emm... We are friends of Lucy and Yui from the Wanderers! Yuri: Ha?! You are friends with those frauds? Don't think about getting out of here alive! Karin: It's a misunderstanding! We only just met them. They told us that you would help us if we said we were their friends. Evan: We are here because we just need some information. We don't want to fight. Yuri: Hm. Really? Even if that were true... we have a big problem on our hands at the moment, and we're not really in the mood to do business. Evan: Problem? Yuri: Lately, a beast named 'Leo' from the Black Desert has been a nuisance for Three Tailed Foxes. I you help us with getting rid of this beast, we will help you too! How about that? Evan: Alright. Deal. Purgatory (World 7) Knox attacks Evan's Crew Evan: Knox! Knox: ... You! I remember you. You were with Rudy!! How did you get here??? Evan: Stop this madness this instant, Knox. You were a knight of Kingdom Terra as well! How can you raise your sword to the ones you swore to protect! Knox: ... Terra... Kingdom? I don't remember... All I remember is revenge against the Lights of the Seven Knights! Anyone in my way will face death! ... You dare to stop me?! Yuri: Wow. Scary... We might have to force him down. Yuri: This guy... is strong. Evan: Knox, please!! Open your eyes! Do not betray everything you swore to protect! Knox: Hahaha... Is this the power of the devil? Amazing. This power...!! Karin: Evan. We are too late. He has been taken by the devil's power. The human Knox as we knew him is gone. Sarah: Get them!! Evan: They are closing in!! Everyone get ready to charge!! Jave: This way! Evan: Jave?! Evan: Jave, how did you end up here!? Jave: Cleaning up human mess is not fun... but for a friend... Rudy asked me to come and get you! Evan: Rudy did? Jave: Hahaha! You guys are reckless! I had a hard time tracking you here. Kris is already taking his best men and charging into Kingdom Terra! If we don't hurry, we will miss all the fun! Category:Story Category:Lore Category:Seven Knights Category:Awakenings